The Stinefields
by Z0mbiekitt3nsss
Summary: When Riley Freeman stumbles across a family known as The Stinefields, things turns into a tragic situation. They're not the average family. People think they're perfect, but in reality, they hide a terrible secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I decided to post this first chapter of story that I had worked on in the past. I REALLY want to continue this story (This is a Riley Freeman story) If you are interested in this and want to read more, please leave reviews. They keep motivated to add more.**

* * *

I sat down in the basement while in a dog cage, wet from my own urine. I smelled bad, my hair was a mess, and my clothes were stained. I had been locked in there for three days straight and was fed nothing. I only got a few bottles of water for the whole three days. It was my punishment that was given to me by my fake mother known as Sylvia Stinefield. An old lady around the age of 58, her hair was fully gray. She was tall and skinny with wrinkly old hands. She constantly wore all black as if it were her daily uniform. From the outside, she is known as a sweet caring person who wouldn't harm a fly, but deep down, she is sick and twisted person. She became my mother when I was 9 years old and It was far from adoption. One day I was walking to the store and the next thing I knew, a sweet lady asks me if I wanted some free blow pops in her car. I was young and naïve and fell for her trap. That day was the last day I ever saw my real family.

I heard a voice coming towards the basement door. The door slowly creaked open and I saw her coming down the stairs in her dress with an apron tied around her waist . She made it down the stairs and walked towards me, looking at me with her cold eyes. "I'm making dinner" she said with an evil grin. "I cooked some steak, some mash potatoes, and some peas."

I didn't say anything to her. Just sat there and looked at her through the cage, wondering what she was going to do next.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

I nodded my head silently. She turned around to go back up the stairs and left the door open. 15 minutes later she came back with a plate filled with food and a fork on the side. I watched her as she took the lock off the cage.

"Get out" she said in an angry voice. I looked at her with so much fear. I didn't know what she was going to happen. "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, mother. I won't ever try to runaway from you again."

She then took the plate of food and scraped it onto the dirty basement floor.

"Since you wanted to runaway from me like a dog, you'll get treated like a dog. I advise you to eat the food because you're going to be in here for two more days." I watched her as she walked back up the stairs and slam the door, leaving me in the dark basement.

I later on decided to eat the mashed potatoes, steak, and peas off of the floor. I ate it with my hands since I had no option of using a fork. I could taste grains of dirt and dust mixed in my food. My body still wanted more and my stomach went to growling hours later. As I sat in the dark basement, I wondered to myself, "When will I ever be saved?" or if my parents will ever find me, or do they even think of me.

A week had passed. I was finally off my punishment. I stood by the sink washing the dishes, while my fake mother and fake father sat down at the kitchen table playing a board game. They made me and Jessica do all of the work. Jessica was my fake sister. She was kidnapped by Sylvia at 6 years old and I was 10 years old at the time. I continued washing the dishes as they laughed it up and chatted.

"It's nice having daughters Sylvia , but what about having a son?." Johnathan , my fake father said.

Sylvia questioned him. "So you want a son now?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. We would have the perfect family then"

I looked at Sylvia who was nodding her head smiling. "Whatever you want it's a son you want..then a son you'll get" she said touching his hand.

The thought of her kidnapping another innocent child made me lose focus on cleaning. I stopped washing the dishes wondering who would be her next victim.

4 Days Later

The door bell had ringed, interrupting my thoughts. "I'll get it—you just keep cleaning those dishes" Sylvia said, walking towards the front door. A minute later, Johnathan left to go upstairs, which made me quietly look out of the kitchen door to see who she was talking to. I couldn't see that well from where I stood, but I noticed it was boy. He looked to be around my age(13) and he was showing her a flyer. I quickly went back to my place and went back to washing the dishes.

Sylvia walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Where's your father?"

"Oh, he went upstairs, probably to use to the bathroom"

"Who was that mother?" I asked curiously.

"It was a boy, he gave me a flyer talking about cutting grass for 30 dollars. He was a sweet handsome young fella. I'll have to go tell Johnathan about him. You might have a brother real soon" She took a sip of her water that was left on the table ...isn't that exciting, you having a brother?" she asked.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah..really exciting" I said lying.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon. I was downstairs cleaning the living room, while Jessica was in the kitchen mopping the floors. Johnathan watched me to make sure I didn't do anything suspect. Sylvia said if I did a good job cleaning today, then I would get a reward which was 1 hour of television. A good job with cleaning meant sweeping and scrubbing wooden floors by hand, dusting the tables and all the knick knacks around the living room, I continued cleaning up the room, until I heard a knock on the door. I walked towards the door, about to answer it, but Sylvia quickly came down the stairs stopping me.

"If I didn't ask you to get the door, then you DON'T get the door, understand?" She asked with an aggravated tone.

"Yes Ma'am." I said backing away from the door. I went back over to the broom and continued sweeping while keeping my eye on her.

"Oh good, you're here" she said in a cheerful voice. "You can start mowing the front lawn, then make your way to the back yard." She said.

After talking to the boy, she closed the door and went back upstairs. 40 minutes later, Sylvia came down the stairs. She told me to follow her in to the kitchen. I watched her as she poured a pitcher of lemonade in a glass.

"I'm going to need your help with something" she said with a weird grin. I knew she was up to no good.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

She handed me the drink. Give this to the boy outside. I'm going to be watching you through the window, so don't try anything stupid or you know what will happen. I want you to talk with him for a bit, make him feel like you're interested in him…and later on invite him inside the house"

"..Why?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME ANNA, JUST DO IT."

I took the glass, walked out the kitchen and made my way out of the door, Sylvia was watching me through the window blinds. I saw the long haired boy with braids cutting the grass in a white t shirt and blue jeans that hung below his underwear. It was the same boy from yesterday. He stopped cutting the grass when he saw me. –

"Hey" I said nervously. My heart was beating so hard and fast, it could have popped out of my chest.

He walked up the steps to join me on the porch. I reached my hand out giving him the drink. He looked at me funny, I guess it was because of my silence, but I had no Idea what to say, I hadn't been social with anyone around my age since 4 years ago.

He took the drink, saying thanks. "So you live here?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "..yeah.."

"I never saw you around here before..Where do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled" I said lying. The truth was that I wasn't taught much of anything after being taken. I just learned how to cook, clean, and use a little proper grammar every once in a while.

"So, how old are you?" he asked

"13" I responded fidgeting with my hands.

" Coo, Im 14. We should hangout some time, you look like you don't get out much"

-It was time for me to go for the kill. I didn't want to do it. He seemed like a nice person, but I thought about the punishment I got the other week from not listening. I didn't want to go through that again.

I smiled at him. "Yeah that would be fun to go out and stuff. I'm always stuck in here..doing work.-do you want to come inside for a minute?…we could talk a little more and it's much cooler inside"

He nodded his head smiling. "Yeah, that's coo"

We walked in the house together. I saw Sylvia and Johnathan sitting on the couch, watching TV. There attention quickly turned to us. Sylvia got up and asked him would he like anything to eat like a snack or something, but he was very hesitant.

"I can make you sandwich , would that be okay with you?" she asked him in sweet voice.

"..Yeah, that's coo I guess" he said.

We both went in the kitchen to sit down by the table.

"You never told me what your name was" he said smiling. It seemed like he really liked me, which made me sad and feel like a horrible person because I knew what was going to happen.

" …My name is Anna—what's yours"

"Riley" He said, eying the house. He looked a bit uneasy, like he was getting bad vibes and I couldn't blame him. This place looked like something you would see in a horror flick.

My mother Sylvia was done fixing his sandwich, she handed it to him on a plate, smiling. He said thank you and she left the room. I watched him as he picked at his sandwich. I guess he didn't like it very much. Later on I saw Sylvia walking in the door quietly behind him with an old gun of hers. Riley was still picking at the sandwich, not paying attention, I couldn't say anything or else she was going to punish me. She raised her gun and hit him on his head with a strong force. He fell out of his chair and didn't move not once. I sat there with no expression, but my mind was in total shock.

"He still has a pulse, grab his legs" she said wrapping her hands around his arms. I didn't move from my chair, still in shock of what just happened.

" I SAID GRAB HIS LEGS!" she screamed. I slowly got up and grabbed both of his legs,

My father Johnathan came in the kitchen. "I'll wipe the blood off the floor" he said grabbing a wet towel.

Sylvia and I headed towards the basement with the unconscious boy. We took our time going down the stairs with him and laid him down in the basement. As we put him down, I looked at Sylvia who had blood on her shirt.-" welcome to the family" she said smiling while looking at him as he laid there blacked out.

_**If you like this chapter and want more - Please leave reviews so I can post another chapter =) I truly appreciate them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the reviews (^_^) -They're very much appreciated. I just wanted to let you know that Riley has a mother in this story (I know on the show he doesn't really have one, but since it's fan fiction, I decided to add it in the story. okay, anyways..here's chapter 2. don't forget to review =)**

* * *

I woke up in a dark room with a foul odor. I was confused and didn't know where I was. Last thing I remember, I was in the stinefields' kitchen sitting down talking to that girl. My head ached with pain, I felt a big cut on the side of my head. I decided to shout for help, but nobody answered-I continued to scream. Later on the door opened. It was kind of dark and I couldn't see well. It looked like a lady coming down the stairs. She turned on a flashlight and I could see it was Mrs. Stinefield walking towards me.

"What happened? What am I doing down here?" I asked as she stood there looking at me.

"On your way out the door, you fell down the steps. You took a terrible fall, dear. How do you feel?" she asked smiling

"My head hurts..I think I should go to the hospital. Can I use your phone to call my Mom?"

"Your mom?" she asked

"Yeah… my mom, I'm sure she's at home by now"

"Sweetie, your mom is standing right in front of you"

I looked at her confused, backing away from her a bit, She was starting to freak me out.

"What the hell are you talking about? And why the hell am I in this basement" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed.

"I am your mother now, I'm going to take care of you son. Now, why don't you come with me upstairs; we'll get you out of those clothes and give you some medicine for your head."

"Man, you fucking crazy" I said making my way to the stairs, she pulled the back of my shirt, bringing me back to her"

"No No No..Raymond, you're not going anywhere with that attitude. I would hate to have to punish you" she said pointing to a small cage.

"My name is Riley, not Raymond. I'm not trying to hurt you and I don't want no trouble, so just let me go, alright?"

She shook her head from side to side. "I can't do that Raymond- I see that you're not ready to behave yourself, so I'll let you stay down here until you're ready to cooperate."

"AND WHAT IF IM NEVER READY TO COOPERATE?" I shouted

"Then you'll just be one starving, smelly boy who never gets to see the light of day."

She walked back up the stairs and closed the door. I tried to look around to find some things in the basement that I could use as a weapon, but I didn't see anything, and it was hard to look for things in the dark. I saw nothing but stupid old toys, those creepy baby dolls that they try to make look like real babies. I definitely couldn't do shit with those, so I looked for a place to hide if she decided to come back. I saw a small area where I could hide under the stairs. I hid there for a few hours. Later on I heard the door open.

" Raymond, are you ready to cooperate?" she asked coming down the steps. I could see her shoes as she continued making her way down.

" Raymond?…Raymond where are you?" she asked. I saw her walk in the opposite direction of me looking around. I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot, running towards her. I pushed her down before she got the chance to turn around. I got on top her and hit her one time in the face.

"Raymond, get off of me! -JOHNATHAN HELP! JOHNATHAN!"

I choked her by her neck so she could stop screaming, but quickly rushed down the stairs. He pulled me off her and pushed me against the wall, continuously punching me. He then threw me on the floor and kicked me a few times. I couldn't move because I was in so much pain. He dragged me by the legs and then put me in the cage that I saw earlier. Since I couldn't really move, I just watched him as he put the lock on the cage.

" Ple..please let me go, just let me out.. please.." I said with a mouth full of blood.

"You disrespected your mother son, so now you have to be punished."

" You people are CRAZY!..you're fucking CRAZY!" I said curled up in the cage. My ribs were hurting, my head was aching and I could taste blood on my lips. I heard Mrs. Stinefield talking to , who stood next to her.

"He's a tough one isn't he?" she said while checking her mouth for blood.

responded "He won't be so tough for long with a little discipline"

I fell asleep after they left, not much you could do being locked in a cage. When I woke up, it wasn't as dark...Still dim, but not dark as it was before. I wondered to myself if it was morning. I got tired of being in a fetal position, so I decided to sit up , my body was very sore, every little move I made brought pain to my body. I heard someone coming to the door. It was the girl from yesterday; she had a bottle of water in her hands and a few crackers. She came down the stairs, walking towards me and kneeled down .We were face to face.

"Sylvia told me to bring you some water and crackers" she said in a soft voice.

I shook my head from side to side, looking at her with a pissed off expression

"I don't want no fuckin stale ass crackers. I want to get the fuck out of here."

"Well you can't leave this house…I'm sorry, but you can't"

"You're a stupid bitch..you know that right?"

"…Excuse me?" She asked confused

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were fucking psychos? If you would have told me that when we were outside, I could have left..i could have been at home with my family and avoided this shit."

"I couldn't say anything or she would have punished me, I would have been in the same situation as you are now..and they're not my real parents. I was kidnapped by Sylvia when I was 9 years old…"

"Why the hell are you still here?..you telling me you couldn't escape all those years?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No because they're watching almost all the time. We never can go outside, there's a bunch of locks on the doors. She locks us in our room and we only leave the room if we have to eat, cook, or clean.."

"Who is we—there's somebody else?" I asked.

"Yeah..Sarah, but Sylvia calls her Jessica..it's another girl she kidnapped a few years ago and my name isn't really Anna, it's Courtney."

"Well she's not going to brain wash me into being her kid. It's not happening"

"You have to Riley or else she'll just keep torturing you until you give in..Trust me, I know"

I saw the door open. It was Mrs. Stinefield . She had a hammer in her right hand

"What's going on Anna?..I asked you to give him water and crackers, not to sit here and keep him company."

"Sorry, mother..I was just—"

"NO EXCUSES, get back upstairs and go scrub the floors." She said pointing towards the door."

I watched the girl go back up the stairs and then brought my attention back to Mrs. Stinefield. She looked at me with her evil grin.

"Are you ready to cooperate Raymond?"

I made a heavy sigh before answering. "Yeah Mrs. Stinefield.."

"That's mother to you sweetheart"

"Oh.. I'm sorry MOTHER. I won't do it again MOTHER. Can you let me out of this shithole MOTHER ?

She laughed and a weird grin appeared on her face. "So, you want to be a smart ass huh?—just for that, you stay in here for another two days"

She went back up the stairs and slammed the door.

I mumbled to myself "Stupid bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, _thank you_ to the person who reviewed chapter two. Hopefully this story isn't too boring, but I promise, it will get better. I wrote this when I was 18 and I'm making changes as well, but, if there are any silent readers reading-please.._PLEASE_ review because it helps me know that my story isn't shitty..I hope it isn't shitty to you guys...**

* * *

Courtney POV

I sat in my twin sized bed looking at the wall. Sarah(Jessica) who shared a room with me, sat in her bed drawing. Sylvia gave us crayons and color pencils with paper to keep ourselves busy, since we didn't have a TV to watch. We didn't even have windows in our room to get a view of the scenery outside. I started to think about my real mother and father, wondering if they were in the same place they lived before. If I could set myself free, I would make it my mission to find my way back home to them, but I fear the thought of them not recognizing me, not even caring about me anymore. What if they just eventually moved on? My thoughts slipped away as Sarah asked me a question.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" she asked.

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. I had basically given up hope and me being freed from this place was only a fantasy.

"I don't know, Sarah—maybe.." I said lying. My honest answer would have been "NO, we're never going to be free." But since she was only 10, I didn't want to get her hopes down.

She then went back to drawing on her coloring paper.

TWO DAYS LATER—RILEY FREEMAN-POV

After being in a cage for a couple of days hungry and smelling, I decided to "cooperate" with the crazy bitch. Mrs. Stinefield came down stairs with Mr. Stinefield by her side.. She had some keys in her hand and Mr. Stinefield had a gun in his. She walked towards me. "Good morning, Raymond " she said looking at me with that stupid weird grin of hers. She then looked down at the piss on the floor, which was from me because I refused to piss on myself, so I aimed out of the cage.

"Are you ready to listen?" she asked.

"Yes…..….mother"

I felt weird calling her my mother, but I had to get out this shithole and I wasn't going to get any further being stuck in a damn cage.

She kneeled down unlocking the cage. "Don't try anything stupid now, Momma wouldn't want to have to shoot you, sweetie"

I got out of the cage and stood up. Mr. Stinefield got behind me, pointing the gun while Mrs. Stinefield was on my side. I limped up the stairs as she held my left arm. We went up some more stairs, leading us to the second floor. The hall ways were long with doors on each sides of the wall. We finally stopped and went inside the 4th door on the left. It was a bathroom. -I saw clothes hanging from a rack. It was a blue button up shirt with black pants and some ugly black church looking shoes on the floor.

"I ran some water for you in the tub, Raymond. I know you're tired of being filthy, so you can take your clothes off and get in the tub."

I looked at her and then at who stood in front of the closed door with the gun in his hand.

"Can um…Can I get a little privacy?" I asked politely.

"Oh, no, we have to make sure you don't try anything. You know what happened the last time"

"What can I do? I'm in a bathroom with no windows..nothing but a tub and a sink. Can't you just stand outside the door?"

She shook her head from side to side. "DON'T question me. Just get in the tub and clean yourself up dear. We have dinner waiting downstairs"

I stood there silently for a while thinking if I should do it or not. I decided to just go along with it and took off my clothes, getting in the tub. It was the most uncomfortable experience I've ever been in.

We left out the bathroom 15 minutes later and went towards a door on the right in the hallway. "She unlocked three locks that were on the outside of the door.

"Anna, Jessica, It's time for dinner." she said walking in the room. I stood outside waiting next to , who STILL had the gun in his hand. I never knew, I, a 14 year old boy could be so threatening to adults that they would need a gun to protect themselves. I later on saw all three of them walk out the room. Courtney(known as Anna) looked at me for a moment, then turned her head the other way. We all went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The table was covered with a bunch of food(that didn't look very appetizing). While we sat at the table, I looked at everyone eating there dinner, especially Courtney(Anna). I couldn't believe how brainwashed she was to actually believe that this was her new family.

"Raymond, you're sure not eating like a boy who hasn't eaten in two days…Is something wrong?" Mrs. Stinefield asked.

. "Not really. I just think the food could use a little seasoning or something…it's very bland."

"I don't put seasoning in my cooking, Not good for your health"

"….riiight.." I responded sarcastically.

I couldn't help but to think of her as a hypocrite with her "Not good for your health" statement. Not good for my health would be locking me in a cage for days without real food to eat. Not good for my health would be Mr. Stinefield kicking and beating me until my ribs were sore. I couldn't stand looking at her face. I felt sorry for those two girls that they had to be put through this for so many years. This wasn't a home, it was a prison.

After we finished eating the horrible tasteless food, She made me and Courtney(Anna) wash the dishes while Sarah(Jessica) wiped the table and organized can goods in the cabinet. The Stinefields sat in the living room, which wasn't too far from the kitchen, keeping an eye on us. I stood next to Courtney by the kitchen sink and washed dishes.

She didn't speak, just continued to wash the plates.

"You don't talk very much, huh?" I asked curiously in a whisper tone so the Stinefields wouldn't hear.

"I do talk. I just don't have anything to say…" she said whispering back.

"Well, I have plenty to say. We have to get out of here..don't you want to be free of this hell house?"

"For the last time, I told you, you're never going to leave, okay? So just forget about it, this is your new home so you better get used to it"

"I don't fucking think so-Where are the knives ?" I asked

"I don't know. They don't keep them in the kitchen. A knife wouldn't do you any good, they would still take you down..they will win no matter what, so why even try?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It's like you just don't care . Do you like being in this fucking shithole prison?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you curse so much?" she asked changing the subject.

"I curse when I'm angry and so far I haven't been in a good mood since I been here"

We stopped talking when we heard footsteps coming towards the room. Mrs. Stinefield came into the kitchen. "Hurry it up with those dishes" she said sitting down in a chair. She watched us until all three of us were finished.

Later on, she sent us to our rooms. She stopped by Courtney and Sarah's room first and Locked their door with 3 locks. -Then it was off to my room,. The room had nothing in it, but a mattress and a blanket.

"…you gotta be kidding me.." I said looking at her.

"Maybe when you calm your attitude down a bit, then we could give you a better bedroom, but until then, this is what you get."

She stepped back out of the room closing the door.

I took a seat on the mattress, putting both hands on my face with my head in my lap. I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't resist, just thinking about my mom, my brother, and grandfather, wondering what they were doing, and if they were looking for me made overwhelmed with emotions. I decided that I couldn't wonder any longer. I had to get the fuck out.

**Author: If you're curious to read what happens next…..leave a review…until then, Au Revoir 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks SOOO much for the reviews. I really appreciate them, so if anyone else new is reading this story, please review because it gives me...motivation, anyways here's chapter 4. (^_^)**

* * *

**Courtney POV**

Sylvia made me, Sarah, and Riley clean up the basement. She locked us in and we couldn't leave until the basement was well cleaned. She was kind enough to give us some light so we could see. I swept dust out of the corners and then decided to scrub the floors. I looked the other way and saw Riley and Sarah looking at the toys in the box.

"We're supposed to be cleaning up." I said aggravated.

Riley looked at me annoyed.

"Why don't you chill? She isn't coming back no time soon..." He said in his normal attitude like voice.

"Whatever. If you want to be stuck in a cage for three days, then fine." I said continuing to clean.

He interrupted me from my house work, asking me a question.

"Were these your toys?" he asked showing me the dolls.

"No…Those been there since I was 9…I don't know who those belonged to."

He gave me a suspicious look. "Well if this isn't for you and it isn't for Sarah, then that means she's had a child before...most likely a girl…I wonder what happened to her.."

I shrugged my shoulders and kept cleaning.

"How can you not wonder about this stuff?" he asked. I sighed annoyed as he continued to run his mouth.

"Obviously she's had a kid before, but they're not here, so you know what that means?-It means your psycho fake mother probably killed the child..or got tired of it and just decided to let the child die. She'll probably kill us too when she's tired of us and decides to get some NEW kids.

"Riley...can you please just clean up the basement? You're seriously going to get us in trouble if we're not finished."

He walked away and put the dolls back in the box, picking up a broom afterwards to sweep up, but he still continued to looked around as if he were trying to solve clues to a mystery.

**RILEY P.O.V.**

After all that hard work of cleaning the filthy basement, we got nothing in return, but a trip back to our rooms to be isolation. I sat on the mattress staring at the wall which was probably for a couple hours, but it seemed like forever. All I could do was silently think of some way I could get out of this place. I heard someone unlocking my door. I didn't even bother to turn my head to see who it was, but from the corner of my eye, I could it see it was that old bitch again. She walked in front of me with two bags in her hand. I looked up and noticed her smiling.

"Raymond, Your father and I went out and bought you some lovely clothes" She said pulling out a lame ass red button up shirt. "Doesn't it look nice?" She asked.

I didn't respond, just silently thought how psychotic this bitch really was.

She pulled out some more cheesy looking clothes. "This would look really nice on you" she said, showing me a brown v-neck sweater. "Do you like your clothes, Raymond?"

I turned my head the other way, not responding.

"Face my direction and answer me when I'm talking to you, Raymond."

I cut my eyes as i turned towards her. "For the last time, I told you my name ain't no fuckin Raymond. You got me locked in this fuckin room like a wild animal, the least you could do, is call me by my name."

"Hmph." she said folding her arms. "You have a dirty mouth. I think I might just have to do something about that." I watched her as she made her way out of the room. I could hear her locking the door from the outside. About 5 minutes later, Mrs. Stinefield came back inside of the room with a butcher's knife. Mr. Stinefield followed behind her. I noticed he had handcuffs in his hand. I didn't show my fear on the outside, but on the inside, I was wondering what the fuck was about to happen.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

Mr. Stinefield walked over to me as I sat on the mattress. "Stand up!" he said raising his voice. I got off the mattress. We stood face to face. "Don't make a move, unless I tell you to." He said. He began to put handcuffs on me, which tightly clasped on my wrists. My heart was beginning to race, just wondering what these fucking weirdos were up to.

"Stand against the wall" Mrs. Stinefield ordered.

I did what she said and watched her as she walked over to me. She brought the knife close to my face as she stood an inch away from me. She was so close, I could feel her breath crawling on my skin.

"Open your mouth." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"OPEN YOUR MOUTH." She said even louder.

I did as I was told.

"Now stick your tongue out"

I shook my head silently.

"That wasn't a question. It was a command. Stick out your tongue and don't make me say it again."

My hands began to shake out of nervousness. I prayed silently that this woman wouldn't do anything crazy, but it seemed like my luck was running short. I took a deep breath and stuck my tongue out. She grabbed it with her nasty fingers, bringing the knife on the tip of my tongue. My heart was pounding as she moved the knife against it, but it wasn't hard enough to draw blood.

"Raymond, I try to be a good mother to you and you constantly push me away, using your filthy words with that filthy mouth of yours. Should I do something to get rid of that filthy mouth—maybe I should cut out that dirty tongue of yours, so you can't speak."

She took the knife off my tongue, tracing her fingers on the blade back and forth. "All you have to do is abide by my rules, Raymond…and if you _**can't**_ follow the rules…you'll just have to disappear, just like the others."

I was too scared to speak. Usually, I'm the type of person to fear nothing, but these people were beyond scary. They were demonic.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Raymond?" she asked.

I finally composed myself enough to speak. "I'm sorry…I won't disrespect you again."

She smiled at me, stroking her wrinkly old hand against my face. "That's a good boy." She said, kissing my forehead. I cringed on the inside, just the feeling of her disgusting lips on my skin made my stomach turn.

* * *

**Huey Freeman POV**

My brother had been missing for days, the house was gloomy as ever, since my mother had been crying her eyes out constantly and my grandfather not being able to sleep from worrying. I felt like I had to be the strong member of the family. I wasn't going to sit here and mourn. Even though we filed a police report, I took the opportunity to do my own little investigation. I also posted "Missing Posters" around Woodcrest. I drove around the neighborhood, questioning some people. A man said he noticed a boy hanging around an old Victorian house who fit the description of Riley.

I drove around a few more blocks and noticed an old Victorian home. An old lady was watering her plants. I decided to park a few cars down, so she wouldn't be able to identify my car. I brought a copy of the missing poster that I made for Riley and made my way to the house. She stopped watering her plants when she noticed me walking up to the porch.

She greeted me with a smile. "May I help you young man?"

"Yes, you can actually. I was wondering have you seen this boy around?" I asked, showing her the poster of Riley.

She retrieved the poster from me, squinting her eyes as she studied the picture. "I don't believe I have" She said shaking her head. "It's such a shame how these kids go missing these days. If I find out anything, I promise to give you a call."

"Thanks." I said about to make my way down the steps.

"It's so hot out here. Would you like something to drink before you leave?" She asked stopping me in my tracks.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I said.

I made my way back to my car. I looked at her for a few seconds through my window and noticed her making her way back in the house. I sensed that something was off about this lady and I was going to figure it out.


End file.
